


17 Firstprince Moments That Remind Us How Single We Are

by peppermintpatties



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Buzzfeed, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, Social Media, firstprince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintpatties/pseuds/peppermintpatties
Summary: And now, five years later, the power couple seemed to have earned not only the respect and support of their people, but it seems of the entire world as well. Oh, and have I mentioned how fucking adorable they are together? No? Well then, let me prove it to you.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 36
Kudos: 390





	17 Firstprince Moments That Remind Us How Single We Are

**Author's Note:**

> i always enjoy reading works in this kind of format and i thought i'd also give it a try lol. this was super fun to write, i hope you'll enjoy reading it as well!! comments and kudos are very much appreciated :)

**17 Firstprince Moments That Remind Us How Single We Are**

It’s been five years ever since the aftermath of The Waterloo Letters. These are the collection of emails passed between the First Son of the United States and the Prince of England that contain their most private musings about their personal lives and family matters, which eventually paved the way for their romantic feelings toward each other to develop more. Suffice to say it became their safe haven from their highly publicized and critiqued lives up until it was leaked by no other than Jeffrey Richards.

The publication of these emails caught the entire world by surprise, but no two people were more affected by this than Alex and Prince Henry. After all, this was a huge act of intrusion into their relationship and a complete disrespect for their privacy. Though they were not given the chance to announce their relationship when they were both ready enough to do so, both parties made the most out of it by not denying any of the emails but confirming them.

And now, five years later, the power couple seemed to have earned not only the respect and support of their people, but it seems of the entire world as well. Thousands of fans held rallies, made hashtags, and sent hundreds of gifts to their brownstone address every day, but honestly who could blame them? They have served as a symbol of light to the LGBTQ community all these years, and they engage in work to truly help these people. Oh, and have I mentioned how fucking adorable they are together? No? Well then, let me prove it to you.

**1\. Alex’s competency kink is revealed… by Alex.**

_@AClaremontDiaz_

me fucking too

_@henrysroyalass_

I can’t function right now he’s so hot?? I’m sweating?? 😩💦

[video: compiled video clips of Prince Henry speaking in French]

**2\. Surprise! It’s actually a Prince Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor kink. We feel you, Alex.**

_@AClaremontDiaz_

vogue i love you please accept the fruit basket i sent you guys. and is it possible to get more than ten copies?? asking for a friend.

_@BritishVogue_

 _@HRH_PrinceHenry_ stars on the March 2021 cover in _@Burberry_ , photographed by Noah Smith. Read the interview with _@alicegwills_ in full here: https://trib.al/pVrjS4d

[photo: Prince Henry slightly smirking as he looks directly at the camera, midway into buttoning his trench coat]

_@ThePezOkonjo_

_@AClaremontDiaz_ friend??? Psh. Biggest lie you’ve ever told, mate.

_@CJ_ClaremontDiaz_

_@AClaremontDiaz_ Careful, Alex. What would your J-14 magazine say about this??

_@NoraHolleran_

_@AClaremontDiaz_ STOP HOARDING ALL OF THEM YOU’VE ALREADY GOT THE REAL ONE

**3\. Proof #4873483 that they’re already married I’M CALLING IT**

_@PetHouseNYC_

We’ve got a special visitor for one whole week! 🐶 David was brought in today because his dads have to travel for work, and he can’t come with. Luckily, our other pets are very welcoming, and David already seems to like them very much! 🥰

[photo: candid shot of Alex and Prince Henry saying goodbye to David. Both men are crouching down. Prince Henry seems to be telling David to be a good boy, while Alex is in the middle of giving him a week’s worth of belly rubs]

[photo: a staff is showing Alex and Prince Henry where David would be staying]

[photo: David playing with Oliver, a Golden Retriever and Penny, a Corgi]

[photo: David’s pet I.D. His name is listed as David Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor-Claremont-Diaz]

**4\. Prince Henry wearing his man’s high school lacrosse sweatshirt. I mean,,, the flex??**

_@Firstprince_Updates_

Prince Henry out for a morning run in Brooklyn, NYC. That’s all I can say for now because I’m still freaking out about what he’s wearing. Oh my god.

[photo: candid shot of Prince Henry jogging with earphones on]

[photo: Prince Henry with his back towards the camera. The back of the sweatshirt he’s wearing is on full display: _Claremont-Diaz_ with the number “ _01_ ”]

_@lemonboi_

wear your boyfriend's jersey #justgirlythings

_@david4president_

_@lemonboi_ ALLY U DID NOT 😂

**5\. Halloween 2022 aka the time all Drarry shippers and Firstprince shippers came together**

_@HRH_PrinceHenry_

Alex may be Harry Potter in this relationship, but I’ve been told he’s the one who’s been Draco Malfoy-level obsessed with me for years. Happy Halloween! 🎃👻

[photo: Alex is in Gryffindor robes and wearing fake round glasses. The fake scar on his forehead is written with a black marker. Henry is in Slytherin robes, with his hair gelled back similar to Draco Malfoy’s. They’re pointing their fake wands at each other, looking like they’re in a duel.]

_@PrincessBeatrice_

_@HRH_PrinceHenry_ Ahh I love this so much!! Missing you both!

_@NoraHolleran_

_@HRH_PrinceHenry_ AKJSHDSKHDSJH OH MY GOD

_@waterloovaseee_

_@HRH_PrinceHenry_ i’m cryingkjfghfhj

_@historyhuh__

_@HRH_PrinceHenry_ that fucking caption killed me 🤣

_@drarreal_

Holy shit did we just found the perfect fancast?? bless this couple _@HRH_PrinceHenry_ _@AClaremontDiaz_

_@AClaremontDiaz_

_@HRH_PrinceHenry_ i hate it here. (also we look really cute, baby).

**6\. These particular parts of the Waterloo Letters. Cue the motherfucking tears.**

_“It drives me nuts sometimes that you don’t get to have more say in your life. When I picture you happy, I see with your own apartment somewhere outside of the palace and a desk where you can write anthologies of queer history. And I’m there, using up your shampoo and making you come to the grocery store with me and waking up in the same damn time zone with you every morning. When the election is over, we can figure out what we’ll do next. I would love to be in the same place for a bit, but I know you have to do what you have to do. Just know, I believe in you.”_

_“But the first time I saw you. Rio. I took that down to the gardens. I pressed it into the leaves of a silver maple and recited it to the Waterloo Vase. It didn’t fit in any rooms.”_

_“Give yourself away sometimes, sweetheart. There’s so much of you.”_

_“And then I was a careless fool, and I fell in love with you anyway. When you rang me at truly shocking hours of the night, I loved you. When you kissed me in disgusting public toilets and pouted in hotel bars and made me happy in ways in which it had never even occurred to me that a mangled-up, locked-up person like me could be happy, I loved you. And then, inexplicably, you had the absolute audacity to love me back. Can you believe it? Sometimes, even now, I still can’t.”_

_“AN INCOMPLETE LIST: THINGS I LOVE ABOUT HRH PRINCE HENRY OF WALES”_

**7\. When Prince Henry dedicated his first book to Alex. Honestly, we’ve all seen this coming, but it still hits right in the feels.**

[photo: the dedication page of _An Anthology of Historical Queer Poetry_ by Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor. It says: “ _to a.g.c.d.: you and me and history”_ ]

_@_henrysmybaby__

we all knew this was gonna happen, but nothing could’ve prepared me for this FUCK

_@anna_james1_

YOU AND ME AND HISTORY AND I’M DEAD NO ONE TALK TO ME 😫

_@historyyy_huhh_

How did I luck out and get to live in the same lifetime as alex and henry???

_@thisisnotdxna_

I have a major problem rn: I want to binge-read henry’s book already but I can’t get past that fucking page !! my tears !!

_@AClaremontDiaz_

my fave book’s out today, so make sure to grab a copy asap! the author’s gonna be answering some questions in twitter after he’s done cuddling with me ofc

[photo: both of them are tangled on the sofa and Henry is fast asleep on Alex’s chest]

[photo: Alex holding up a copy of Henry’s book to his face. His eyes are crinkled from smiling behind it. The book is opened on the dedication page and is facing towards the camera]

**8\. You all know the quote _I’ll take care of you / It’s rotten work / Not to me. Not if it’s you_? Yeah, these two are basically the personifications of it.**

_@TogetherMW_

We want to express our gratitude to _@HRH_PrinceHenry_ for sharing his insights and experiences in dealing with depression and anxiety. He also discussed how his #mentalhealth affected his role as a public figure, and how he’s managing to get better. Watch the full interview here: bit.ly/2hZAx5H

_@ThePezOkonjo_

So so proud of you mate, _@HRH_PrinceHenry_. already asked Alex to give you hugs and kisses from me xx

_@PrincessBeatrice_

You’ve always been the strong one, Hen. I’m proud of how far you’ve come. Love you _@HRH_PrinceHenry_

_@henrys_jaffas_

the emotions in that video were so raw and tbh i’m still too emotional about it but can i just say i’m so happy prince henry’s got a support system to help him get through it all 🥺 he deserves the world

_@FirstprinceHuh_

_“Aside from the fact that I’m gay, I never really got into any serious relationships before because I feel like I would be clouding that person with all this darkness that I’ve become enveloped in.”_ 😭😭😭

_@sophdxnielles_

OMG MY FRIEND WAS ONE OF THE CAMERAMEN DURING HRH PRINCE HENRY’S INTERVIEW AND IT TURNS OUT ALEX WAS THERE WITH HIM AND APPARENTLY HE WAS HOLDING HENRY’S HAND THE ENTIRE TIME OH MY GOD

_@h1sr0yalh0rniness_

_@sophdxnielles_ holy shit pics or it didn’t happen

_@sophdxnielles_

_@h1sr0yalh0rniness_ ok so these are the only ones my friend got and they’re pretty blurry, but you can still see them!

[photo: Henry is sitting on the sofa with the interviewer. A camera is facing them a few feet away. On a separate chair, Alex is sitting near Henry and their clasped hands are placed on Henry’s lap]

[photo: Henry is looking at the interviewer, in the middle of his response to a question. Beside him, Alex is looking at him with a mix of pain and love in his eyes]

_@h1sr0yalh0rniness_

_@sophdxnielles_ oh fuck there goes my tears again 😭 thank u so much to your friend <3333

_@jordan_cbp_

Henry lived most of his life accepting the fact that he’s never going to be free of his demons and does not deserve any happiness and now he shares a home with the love of his life who’s seen all of him and loves him on purpose and I think that’s fucking beautiful

**9\. Alex’s Twitter Q &A aka how we found out he and Prince Henry are domestic af**

_@AClaremontDiaz_

feeling like taking over social media for today, so ask me some questions!! will answer some of them once our plane lands

_@AClaremontDiaz_

texas babyyy

_@ruthieb_39_

Where are you heading off to? :) _@AClaremontDiaz_

_@AClaremontDiaz_

[photo: Prince Henry in pajamas, making coffee in the kitchen. His back is towards the camera, but it’s unmistakable how relaxed and at peace he is in the picture. Rays of morning light are seeping through the kitchen of their brownstone]

_@henryysjaffacakes_

post the 69th picture in your camera roll aha ;)

_@AClaremontDiaz_

he’s currently trying to find a convenience store that sells cornettos lol

_@misswift134_

_@AClaremontDiaz_ whats prince henry doing at the moment? <3 _@HRH_PrinceHenry_

_@AClaremontDiaz_

i choose to look sideways what about it

[photo: Prince Henry wearing a white linen button down and donning shades. His hair is messed up by the wind and he’s smiling widely although he’s looking at the road instead of the camera. He’s driving a convertible car]

_@otpxfirst_princeee_

_@AClaremontDiaz_ Show us your front view!!

_@AClaremontDiaz_

[video: Prince Henry playing soft music on the piano]

_@you_me_history_

Favorite study music? Could use some tips from a genius :<

_@you_me_history_

_@AClaremontDiaz_ goddamnit I don’t have a fucking prince fkjdhfjkhj

_@AClaremontDiaz_

I’M REGRETTING IT NOW SEND HELP

_@PrincessBeatrice_

Sweet baby jesus why did you let him drive Alex oh my god

_@NoraHolleran_

_@AClaremontDiaz_ _@PrincessBeatrice_ hope u idiots make it out alive

**10\. They practically invented the term “soft boyfriends”**

_@NoraHolleran_

Post-finals celebration w _@AClaremontDiaz_ 🥳 We did it, bitch!! #MIT #NYU

[photo: Alex and Nora holding up their test papers in one hand and putting up their middle fingers in the other. Both papers have a “ _100_ ” written in red ink on them]

_@CJ_ClaremontDiaz_

_@NoraHolleran_ _@AClaremontDiaz_ PROUD PROUD PROUD

_@HRH_PrinceHenry_

_@NoraHolleran_ _@AClaremontDiaz_ Congratulations! Always knew both of you could do it :)

_@ThePezOkonjo_

_@NoraHolleran_ _@AClaremontDiaz_ _@HRH_PrinceHenry_ cabin time!!!!!!!! _@CJ_ClaremontDiaz_ _@PrincessBeatrice_

_@tmmy_brks__

the super six together in a secluded winter cabin??? sign me the fuck up i’m ready for this

_@tmmy_brks__

update: i wasn’t ready a t a l l

[photo: selfie of The Super Six wearing different ugly Christmas sweaters. They’re all squishing one another in attempt to fit in the frame]

[photo: Prince Henry and Princess Bea building a snowman while Alex and Pez are having a snowball fight in the background]

[photo: June, Nora, and Pez in a heap of blankets on the carpeted floor, laughing and wrestling each other]

_@_s0urch3rryscones_

hi hello is no one gonna talk about these pics of alex and henry from june’s ig??

[photo: Alex and Prince Henry posing for the camera with hot chocolate mustaches]

[photo: Alex and Prince Henry cuddled up by the fireplace. They seem to be in the middle of a private conversation. They’re looking at each other with soft smiles on their lips, completely oblivious to the camera]

_@0btusefkcngasshole_

_@_s0urch3rryscones_ they’re so disgustingly in love and i’m here for it

_@alexis_james09_

I want what they have

[photo: Alex and Prince Henry in the middle of making snow angels]

[photo: Prince Henry licking a blotch of whipped cream off Alex’s nose]

[photo: Alex asleep on Prince Henry’s lap. The latter is looking at him fondly as he brushes his hand through Alex’s curls]

_@ThePezOkonjo_

For all you Henry and Alex shippers out there, I gotcha 😉

[video: Alex pulling Prince Henry in by the scarf to kiss him under the mistletoe. A wolf whistle from Nora is heard in the background]

**11\. Alex simping for his boyfriend, who also happens to be the Prince of England**

_@henrys_royal_ass_

LMAO ALEX WE SEE YOU

[video: Prince Henry entering an official royal event in London dressed in his full prince regalia, and it zooms in on Alex who’s locked his eyes on Henry]

_@ellaspeaches_

_@henrys_royal_ass_ a mood tbh

_@ThePezOkonjo_

and what have u got to say abt this _@HRH_PrinceHenry_

_@idcilovefirstprince_

_@ellaspeaches_ _@henrys_royal_ass_ AGCD: no thoughts head empty just my bf and the unspeakable things i’d like to do to him

_@HRH_PrinceHenry_

_@ThePezOkonjo_ More like the other way around

_@davidsbitch_

_@ThePezOkonjo @HRH_PrinceHenry_ oh my god are you allowed to say that in public, your highness? 😂

_@AClaremontDiaz_

and i’m the one people say should be controlled in social media smh

_@HRH_PrinceHenry_

_@davidsbitch_ _@ThePezOkonjo_ What are they going to do, force me to abdicate?

_@PrincessBeatrice_

_@AClaremontDiaz_ G***’s going to have an aneurysm when she sees this _@HRH_PrinceHenry_

_@princessagcd0_

holy shit he’s hot and talented and sassy as hell??? Alex really won in life huh

**12\. Prince Henry’s having a Proud Boyfriend moment, Your Honor**

_@nyuniversity_

📷: Our view for NYU’s 192nd Commencement at @yankeestadium—it’s 64°F and sunny, with a 100% chance of #VioletPride. 💜 Follow along here for tweets from our speakers, tune in to a livestream on our Facebook page, and check our Instastory for #CongratAGradNYU posts from #NYU2024!

[photo: an empty Yankee Stadium. A lot of people are busy setting the place up]

_@nyulaw_

More photos from this morning's @nyuniversity commencement at Yankee Stadium #CongratAGradNYU:

[photo: a student in between parents. All of them are smiling with tears of joy]

[photo: one of the guest speakers in the middle of his speech]

[photo: the section for the guests of the graduates. Somewhere in the front is the family of Alex Claremont-Diaz, along with Prince Henry and Nora Holleran]

[photo: a drone of the entire Yankee Stadium filled with thousands of people in purple]

_@waterlulucyvase_

HENRY’S AT ALEX’S LAW SCHOOL GRADUATION HE’S HERE WITH ALEX’S FAMILY OH LORD

_@christinejgy_

WE FREAKING MADE ITTTT #CONGRATAGRADNYU #NYU2024 💜💜💜

_@andrewjm21_

Wouldn’t have been here if it weren’t for THE best support system 🥺 I love u guys sm @ _mikeephilipa @jwztroy @kweenkc_ #NYULAW2024 #NYU2024 #CONGRATAGRADNYU

_@sammiescorner_

so I got my diploma today and the universe must be on my side bc I also managed to have a picture with alex claremont-diaz??? happy fucking graduation to me 😩💜

[photo: Alex and one of his school mates posing for a picture together. Both of them are smiling widely and holding up their diplomas to the camera]

_@ptsbuttt555_

I KNEW I WOULDN’T GET PAST TODAY WITHOUT THESE TWO GIVING ME A HEART ATTACK

[photo: Alex running up to Prince Henry after the commencement ceremony. Prince Henry has his arms wide open, ready to give him a hug]

_@maryabc_dux_

my friend just casually sent me this??? without warning??? what the fuck??? HO W DARE THE SE TWOVJVNDFKJHVFJKD

[photo: Prince Henry giving Alex a forehead kiss. The latter’s diploma is completely forgotten, as it was just casually placed on the chair behind them]

_@agcdumbassbby_

This was Prince Henry’s reaction when Alex was called up the stage for his diploma. My heart’s gonna burst, Your Honor 😭

[GIF: Prince Henry talking to Nora beside him, and then his head snaps to the front and he starts to smile]

_@HRH_PrinceHenry_

Congratulations to the graduates, but most especially to this one _@AClaremontDiaz_. I’m so proud of you. I love you.

_@frstprncotp_

BITCH WATCH ME TATTOO THAT TWEET ON MY FOREHEAD

**13\. They have this tradition of recreating their first kiss every year and I can’t even get a text back**

_@AClaremontDiaz_

looking for someone to kiss at midnight anybody got any suggestions??

_@AClaremontDiaz_

oohh i found a broody guy outside do y’all think he’d agree if i ask him?

[photo: Prince Henry looks lost in thought, but at peace. He’s sitting out in one of the benches at the White House gardens. Snow is falling everywhere, but he doesn’t seem to care]

_@CJ_ClaremontDiaz_

_@AClaremontDiaz_ Why are you like this, Alex

_@AClaremontDiaz_

_@CJ_ClaremontDiaz_ shut up you already have like two people to kiss let me have this

_@AClaremontDiaz_

update on that random blonde guy: he agreed!!! will ask him later if i could be his new year’s kiss again next year brb

_@HRH_PrinceHenry_

_@AClaremontDiaz_ I’m leaving you

**14\. Prince Henry + laughing gas = delighted Alex**

_@PrincessBeatrice_

Happy birthday to my baby brother, _@HRH_PrinceHenry_ 🥳 As your older sister, I promise to always have your back and also embarrass the hell out of you when you least expect it. I love you, don’t kill me 😚❤️

[photo: one side of Prince Henry’s mouth is stuffed with cotton, making his cheek chubby. He’s crying and laughing at the same time and he looks like he’s reaching for someone]

_@PrincessBeatrice_

Okay, due to public demand, here is the video of Henry post-wisdom tooth removal. I will now be in hiding until I know for sure he’s not out to come for me with a knife.

[video: Prince Henry is full-on crying and trying to rant about how his crush would not notice him. Alex is beside him the whole time, trying his hardest not to laugh and just keeps on indulging his boyfriend by asking him, “Why wouldn’t he? You’re pretty.”

Henry sniffs and says, “Because he hates me. We’re enemies, you know.” Bea chuckles at this.

“Are you sure about that?” Alex asks. Henry simply nodded, and Alex continued on. “What if I tell you you’re already dating your crush?”

“You’re lying,” Henry starts to sob.

Alex let out a soft laugh. “I’m not, I promise.” Henry only looked skeptical. “Look, I’ll prove it to you. Would you like me to go get him?”

Henry looks at him with big blue watery eyes. “Really?”

Alex smiled and said, “Wait here.”

Bea started, clearly confused on the plan. “What the hell are you doing?” Alex simply winked and walked out of the room. A few seconds later, he came back looking the same and for some reason, when Henry sees him, his mood brightened immediately.

“Alex!” He exclaimed like a kid and held out his arms, asking for a hug. Henry didn’t seem to mind that Alex can’t speak because he was laughing too much, and the video was getting shaky since Bea was laughing so hard too]

_@NoraHolleran_

_@PrincessBeatrice_ we'll protect u bby let the people have what they want

**15\. Prince Henry is Alex’s home. I’m not crying, you are *sobs***

_@maxnight_

Had such a great weekend with these guys!! Calm before the storm (aka bar exam) indeed lol ☀️🏖 _@daphknee @amy_reyyynolds @AClaremontDiaz @lounaticz_

[photo: Alex with some friends from NYU Law at the beach. All of them are grinning at the camera. Their feet are covered in sand and their hair are dripping wet from their swim]

_@buttermahbeer_

Are my eyes deceiving me or is that Henry’s signet ring Alex is wearing???

_@erin_sterlingg_

_@buttermahbeer_ it looks like it holy shit

[photo: old picture of Prince Henry in London. The picture is cropped to zoom into his hand. His thumb is seen with the exact ring Alex was wearing]

_@Firstprince_Updates_

CONFIRMED: The ring Alex was seen wearing around his neck is indeed Prince Henry’s signet ring, and the other one is apparently a key to his former home in Texas.

_@ohmymymyy_

Idk about u but knowing that ACD keeps his two homes with him at all times makes me want to fly over to their brownstone and proclaim them official husbands myself

_@hrhalexofnyc_

alex shirtless at the beach? good. alex wearing henry’s signet ring, an important symbol in history? b e t t e r

**16\. They really said screw Disney’s heteronormative tendencies**

_@AClaremontDiaz_

I’m already dating a prince anyway, might as well #Halloween2023

[photo: Alex dressed up as Prince Naveen with an arm around Prince Henry’s waist, who’s dressed up as Prince Charming from Cinderella]

_@NoraHolleran_

_@AClaremontDiaz_ _@HRH_PrinceHenry_ yes my children

_@CJ_ClaremontDiaz_

_@NoraHolleran_ _@AClaremontDiaz_ _@HRH_PrinceHenry_ Show some fucking respect for all the single people out here

_@NoraHolleran_

_@CJ_ClaremontDiaz @AClaremontDiaz_ _@HRH_PrinceHenry_ bitch u’re not single??? we were literally making out five minutes ago??

_@ThePezOkonjo_

_@NoraHolleran @CJ_ClaremontDiaz @AClaremontDiaz_ _@HRH_PrinceHenry_ WHAT 😭😭😭

_@CJ_ClaremontDiaz_

_@NoraHolleran_ Oh shut up, I was talking about the rest of people here in Twitter lol

_@PrincessBeatrice_

_@AClaremontDiaz_ _@HRH_PrinceHenry_ I LOVE THIS BOYS!!!

_@nvrtllmdodds_

I s2g when will this couple ever let me live

_@firstprxnce4lyf_

At this point, Alex and Prince Henry basically own Halloween

_@royaltymyass_

THEY REALLY SAID GAY RIGHTS FOR US DISNEY HOES WHEN WILL YOUR OTP EVER HUH

**17\. The (drunken) engagement of the century**

_@AClaremontDiaz_

why can’t the middle finger also be the ring finger what if i want to show off my fiancé but also like say fuck you to the people who said i’ll never get over my bisexuality crisis

_@NoraHolleran_

_@AClaremontDiaz_ are you fucking drunk

_@HRH_PrinceHenry_

I can’t believe this is how you announced our engagement to the world. I want a divorce.

_@AClaremontDiaz_

Oh screw it I like you a lot I guess _@HRH_PrinceHenry_ 💍💍💍

[photo: a very drunk Alex posing beside the Prince Consort Road sign in London. One hand is raising a middle finger, while the other hand is holding up his ring finger with a ring on it]

**Share this article:**

[Facebook] [Pinterest] [Twitter] [Mail] [Link]

**More Like This:**

25 Tweets About The Waterloo Letters

We’ll Reveal Your Own Royal Wedding Based On Your Movie Preferences

10 Book Recommendations From Prince Henry Of Wales

Which Among The Super Six Are You Most Likely To Get Along With?


End file.
